


Just a Pureblood thing

by thealternateconstellations



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealternateconstellations/pseuds/thealternateconstellations
Summary: It's the third year in Hogwarts. Saskia Rowle remains the brightest and smartest student in her year she has everything. She get what she wants and she doesn't want anything or anyone to be in her way even to Scorpius' attention towards her.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Rose Weasley/ Scorpius Malfoy, Scopius Malfoy - Relationship, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 3





	Just a Pureblood thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. This is from the alternate universe.

**“I hate it!”** Saskia Rowle screamed at the top of her lungs. She throw away her book bag not caring whatever it contains and probably not caring that she look like a six year old having tantrums, Rose Granger is second on the list and her score is just percent away from hers. She underestimated the Gryffindor quidditch captain.

 **“Rowle, are you okay?”** Albus Potter appeared from nowhere. For Merlin’s sake just for today can she at least be left alone while she throws a fit? At least not Rose’s cousin.

 **“Go away Potter, I am in no condition to entertain people I might hex you.”** Saskia said coldly while glaring at him. Saskia isolates herself whenever she is upset or angry because of incapability of handling her temper and most of the times she lash out on people and hopes Potter will leave her alone.

 **“I was looking for Scorpius anyway I’ll tell him you are lashing out…..again.”** He said walking away shaking his head as if the girl’s current state doesn’t bother him. They are in the same house and he is friends with Scorpius so by now he should have known that her volcanic- temper should be taken seriously. Saskia Rowle doesn’t know when the hate started but the girl is getting into her nerves.

Saskia exhaled sharply when she felt herself calm. She picked up her book bag and made her way back to the Slytherin common room and thanked Salazar that the halls were empty and won’t see any Gryffindors. The common room went silent when she entered and eyes darted towards her, yes Saskia Rowle is the Slytherin Princess just like Pansy Parkinson ages before the only difference is that she is nicer. The students tore away their gazes when she raised her brows except the blonde haired boy still glaring at her. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

 **“Lashing out again?”** He stood up from the couch, hands on his pocket and made way towards her.

 **“Not now Scorpius.”** Saskia’s grip on the strap of her book bag tightened. If there is one person who can put up with her temper and tame her it is Scorpius. She grew up in Malfoy Manor spoilt by Scorpius’ parents like she is their own she is the daughter Astoria could have ever had. Some say she is the she version of Draco Malfoy when he was her age and Scorpius doesn’t mind. Yes he is spoiled but he knows where the line ends.

 **“What is it this time Sas?”** She frowned and forced to look at his grey eyes.

 **“I said not now Scorpius!”** It was not her intention to raise her voice but today’s events took a toll on her and it made her grumpy. Her family is one of the 28 purebloods and she is the only child and a girl she wanted to prove something not just a pureblood girl who is bound to marry another pureblood just to continue the lineage. She is more than that and succeeding in Hogwarts is number one in her priorities. She won’t let anyone get in her way but Rose seems to be like it, not only in Hogwarts but also when it comes to Scorpius’ attention too. She grew up with him and was used to his attention only to her but Rose came in the picture and now Scorpius fancies her that adds her hatred to the girl.

Scorpius was surprised at the rise of her voice and Saskia felt bad for shouting so she ran into the girls’ dormitory and lock herself in her room. She buried her face in one of her pillows and screamed all her frustrations. Could this day get any worse?

Dinner came and she decided to go out of her room and proceed to the great hall, where already filled with students and chattering. Her eyes scanned the Slytherin table but the certain person she was looking for isn’t there. She went to the Slytherin table and sat beside Bane Zabini with a Scowl on her face. Zabini is two year ahead of her and now in his 7th year, the Zabinis were one of her family’s close-friend.

 **“Potter said you almost want to hex everyone. What’s got you vile today little snake?”** She rolled her eyes at him. Hex everyone? No but hex Albus Potter? Yes for overreacting.

 **“Albus was overreacting. He was the one I want to hex in particular.”** She answered while filling her plate with the foods she pleases to eat.

 **“Where on earth are they anyway? They are missing dinner.”** She asks while slicing the steak. It is odd that the two will miss the dinner.

 **“Oh no, they are not but on the different table perhaps.”** Bane pointed the Gryffindor’s table where Albus and Scorpius eating their dinner happily………………….with Rose Weasley.

Her grip on the knife tightened and almost slaughter the steak if Bane didn’t snapped her from her trance. She is close to plotting a hex on Weasley.

 **“Easy little snake, if looks could kill the Weasley girl is probably be dead right now.”** She looked away and focused on her dinner. Salazar, good thing Bane is entertaining her so she could prevent rising temper again.

After dinner she went to the owlery to send a reply to her mother and Astoria, the women wrote her a letter congratulating for being on top of the class again and asked her if she could come to Hogsmeade this weekend for a girls treat probably the two will spoil her with luxurious things again.

She didn’t go back to the dungeon yet and proceeds to the Astronomy tower instead it’s still early and an hour before curfew. The only regret coming here is she did not bring her coat or scarf now she is freezing for Merlin’s sake. She stopped when she saw two figures at first she thought it was Albus and Scorpius she was wrong because the other one is auburn and wavy wearing a gold and red scarf. Rose Weasly. She thanked Salazar she didn’t bring anything with her even her wand or she’ll burn the whole place down. How dare Scorpius bring her in their secret place! It was supposed to be her, Albus and Scorpius only their names were carved in the walls now what is Rose Weasly is doing in here? She knows she is being childish but their haven was exposed and what is so special with her that he brought her in their haven. Saskia felt betray. She left the astronomy tower and ran to the dungeon. She gets her wand and hurriedly ran to the second floor at the girls’ bathroom pointing her wand and wrecked all havoc. Moaning Myrtle quietly went out of her stall afraid that Rowle will lash out on her if she said a word even though Saskia was the one who disturbed her peace.

 **“Throwing a fit Rowle?”** Moaning Myrtle acknowledged her when she was done. She knelt on the floor panting and let go of her wand.

 **“Sorry about that Myrtle. I’ll fix the mess later. I just want to…….let it out.”** She lays on the girls’ bathroom floor exhausted.

 **“Jealous little snake are we Rowle?”** Myrtle giggled much to Saskia’s annoyance.

 **“Why would I be jealous Myrtle?”** Her brows furrow, what she is jealous about?

Myrtle dived to her side and cross her arms. **“I don’t know, ask the Malfoy scion.”**  
She is irritated by Myrtle’s voice, Merlin can she town it down? And she is also irritated to her implication.

 **“I’ll hex you if you weren’t just a ghost.”** She threaten, Myrtle held her chest dramatically and started moaning.

 **“Shut up Myrtle! You are hurting my ears.”**  
Myrtle gave her a glare and stopped crying.

 **“I am in peace until you came and create a mess. If the Malfoy scion isn’t blonde I’ll be mistaken you as one. You’re as evil as Draco Malfoy.”**  
Saskia smirked. She get that a lot, well she grew up in Malfoy Manor and was raised by one. It wasn’t a surprised if she is mistaken and some people are even convinced that she is Draco’s daughter than Scorpius because Scorpius is way better than Draco during their age. The fact that has Scorpius regained their tarnished reputation.

 **“Speaking of….”** Myrtle fled to her stall and dived in her toilet bowl.

Scorpius’ expensive shoe landed beside Saskia’s laying figure. Scorpius knelt beside her.

 **“Why are you so……..tempered today?”**  
He asks in a soft voice not wanting to trigger the girl who just wrecked the whole bathroom.

 **“I woke up at the wrong side of the bed.”**  
She answered casually eyes still fixed on the ceiling. She heard Scorpius sigh before offering his hand.

 **“You should get up, curfew is in 20 minutes.”** She accepted his hands and let him help her get up from the floor.

 **“You are so spoilt Saskia Rowle."** It felt different when it came from Scorpius, and her mouth parted.

 **“If you just came here to lecture about my upbringing you can leave now Scorpius.”**  
Scorpius meant it in a teasing way but he didn’t know it will offend her. Of all people he must be the one who understand why she turned out like this. Saskia grew up with him, she was showered with attention and affection the same like him but he grew out of it and she didn’t. When he did, he took the responsibility of taking care of the Rowles’ heiress while they are in Hogwarts protecting her at all cost.

 **“I’m sorry if you think of it that way I didn’t mean to.”**  
Saskia was brought up like this, getting what she wants and so far she hadn’t come to the point she will hurt someone just to get it that is why she lash out and isolate her-self to avoid it. Scorpius knew he is the only one who could tame the little snake.

 **“Why, Scorpius? Why, Rose Weasley?”**  
Saskia wanted to to slap herself when she slipped at the mention of Rose’s name. It shouldn’t be like that. Scorpius looked at her with confusion.

**“Why are we talking about Rose?”**

She bit down her lip and looked away avoiding the bloke’s scrutinizing grey eyes.

 **“Why is this about Rose huh? Tell me little snake.”** Scorpius is now grinning at her and moving closer towards her. Saskia moved backwards not wanting to be near the blonde or he will hear her the erratic beating of her heart. Stupid! Why it ended up like this way?

 **“Because………”**  
She stopped, her back bumped on the sink behind. Scorpius isn’t stopping until he caged her, both hands leaning on the sink while Saskia is in between trying to catch her pair of electric blue eyes.

 **“Because????”** He asked in a polite manner making the girl squirm because of his teasing.

 **“Because she is trying to vie my place, you sat with their table at dinner, you brought her to the astronomy tower that was supposed to be our place only and……. And………..”**  
Saskia couldn’t finish her sentence she don’t know what to say, Salazar! She is ranting about Rose Weasley and Scorpius seems to enjoy it. The fact that she slipped again, admitting that she saw them earlier.

 **“And what, little snake?”**  
Saskia groaned and bit her lip, does she have to continue? She is already flustered and he enjoys it. Scorpius Malfoy is torturing her.

 **“She is taking all of it away from me! My standing, my place and you! You fancy her!”**  
Her eyes widened. She spilled everything now and Scorpius is shocked as she is, her tears threaten to fall but she held it back. She just indirectly confessed to him for Merlin’s sake and she is about to get embarrass by Scorpius rejecting her. Before it could happen she pushed him out of her way but Scorpius was quick to grab her wrist.

 **“You confuse me sometimes, you said you don’t want to end up with someone who is pureblood.”**  
Her eyes squinted. Scorpius is smart but sometimes he is a daft. Just like right now he doesn’t know the difference.

 **“You are quiet daft for Draco Malfoy’s son. I never said I don’t want to end up someone who is a pureblood. What I want is to choose a man of my choice to marry someday not forced engagement just like during our grandparents time.”**  
A blush crept to Scorpius cheek which didn’t go unnoticed so he looked away.

 **“And no one is taking away something from you Sas, not even me.”**  
Her mouth parted. What does he mean by that?

 **“But you and Ro---“** She was cut off when his lips crashed on hers. Saskia was in a state of shock for a moment . Scorpius had to hold her neck. She didn’t waste time and closed her eyes returning the kiss putting her arm around his neck and tangled some of his hair between her fingers. Scorpius’ grip on her waist tightened pushing her until he pinned her to the wall. They shared a fiery kiss until they were interrupted by Myrtle and Saskia has to push him away. They were both panting.

 **“You were vicious earlier now you two are snogging.”**  
Myrtle shook her head and fled again into her stall. Saskia hid her face on Scopius neck because of embarrassment.

 **“You really know how to get what you want. You little devil you had me wrapped around your fingers since I could remember.** ”  
Saskia bit her lip to stop herself from giggling, she gave little Scropius a kiss on the cheek as a consolation.

 **“My father raised you well you evil witch.”**  
Scorpius kissed her on the forehead before holding her hand and walked out of the girls’ bathroom.

 **“Let’s go and have some goodnight sleep.”**  
They walk hand in hand to the dungeon satisfied and smiling. Today could get really worse, Saskia Rowle will have the most goodnight sleep of her life knowing that Scorpius Malfoy is head over heels with the Slytherin Princess. Merlin her parents will betroth to him in an instant when they will hear the news.

Scorpius Malfoy couldn’t take the smirk off his face he can’t believe that he is holding his little snake hands and they are this close. It was a privilege for him that he is the only one who could put up with her temper for she was spoiled rotten by his parents and he blame them for some reason. He couldn’t wait to mail his mother that finally she is having the daughter she wanted.


End file.
